The Beginning of the End
by cheergirl2013
Summary: College means freedom for Phoebe Grey. Life seemed perfect. She had the love of her life and best friend by her side. Or so she thought. What happens when things start to spiral out of control for Phoebe,and who will help her pick up the pieces? *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story I just kind of thought of. I love the idea of the Children of Christian and Anna and wanted to do a story. Yes there are lemons, so if you don't like then dont read. Please give me some feedback. This is the first fan fic I have done in years and honestly my writing has gotten better so hopefully you will like this more :) I would love to hear back from you guys on ideas and thoughts so far so I know how to keep you coming back for more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the FSG series :(**

* * *

I have always imagined what this day would feel like. Today was the day I finally left Seattle and could go anywhere in the world. College was just a few weeks away and today was the day I would move into Stern Hall. Stanford was supposed to be my new beginning. My new home. A place where the only thing that mattered was my education and not the Grey Family name that I so heavily carried around. Of course I was wrong. Today was the beginning of the end… I just didn't quite know it yet.

I was woken up bright and early by something wet on my face. Lazily I opened my eyes and saw my little five year old sister sitting on my bed holding our newest puppy over my face. Groaning I sat up and took the little shih-Tzu into my lap and began to pet it before looking up at Libby.

"Please explain to me why you woke me up at…" I looked idly at my clock, "5:00 in the morning! I mean seriously munchkin it's a Saturday. You shouldn't even be awake this early." She looked at me like she was about to cry. Suddenly I felt bad and reached over to pull her in for a hug, kissing her on the forehead. "Im sorry, but please, I would really like to know why we are up this early?"

She slowly looked up and sniffled slightly before saying, "Daddy said to come wake you up. He said to tell you that the only time he could schedule a flight for today on the jet is at 7:00 this morning." She looked down suddenly and started to cry.

"Im really sorry Libby I didn't mean to yell at you earlier. It's really ok. Im not mad. Now will you please stop crying?" She just simply cried harder. "Please tell your big sissy what is wrong? It makes me sad to see you sad."

Looking up again she sobbed, "I don't want you to leave Phoebe. I'm going to miss you so much. And who am I going to play princess with, or have tea parties with? Please don't go to college. I love you too much." She threw her arms around me and cried harder. I had to try my hardest not to cry, because I knew if I began to cry she would only cry harder.

I picked her up and carried her downstairs where all my suitcases waited to be taken to the airport. It was weird to think that in less than two hours I would be leaving this place that I have always called home, a place with so many memories and so much love, and taking my first steps to a life of my own and going to Stanford University. It all happened so fast. Senior year went by like it was nothing and before I knew it I was receiving acceptance letters. There was only one I really wanted to see and when the letter came in the mail it was big. I immediately called my best friend and boyfriend, dowering if they had gotten the same big letter.

*Flashback*

We all waited until we were together to open the letter. I went first, then Rebecca, then Noah. When we each pulled out the beautiful white parchment and looked up me and Rebecca began to scream. Noah was silent. We looked over at him worriedly.

"Babe is everything ok?" I asked gently as I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck. I looked around him and looked at the letter. "Babe whats wrong? It says you have been accepted!" The look of shock finally washed off his face as he spun around and lifted me up.

He began kissing be and in between kisses he said, "I… Am… Going…To…College." I squealed in delight and he finally set him down. When we looked over at Rebecca I could have sworn for a split second that I saw a look of almost jealousy on her face, but then it was gone. Noah leaned down and whispered into my ear. It was barely audible and obviously only for my ears. "Why don't we go back to my place and we can have a little celebration… just the two of us?" I blushed bright red and turned towards Rebecca.

I skip merrily over to her and jump into her arms. I can't believe we are going to Stanford! I mean we have only dreamed about this since… I don't know like sixth grade! We are still going to be roomates right?"

I couldn't quite decipher the look on her face as she stood there silently, but just like that she snapped out of it. "Of course phoebs I wouldn't want it any other way. So do you guys want to put these new fake IDs to the test and get us some drinks to celebrate?"

I blushed again and was thankful for Noah when he intervened. "Actually I have something special planned for me and Phoebe. Plus my parents are going to want to take us out to dinner or something. How about tomorrow?" I knew her smile was forced the minute it spread across her face.

"Of course. I didn't even think. You guys probably don't want me hanging around like a third wheel." The annoyance in her tone was the last straw. I quickly grab her arm and pull her to the side of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And don't say nothing. I have known you since we were five. You can't fool me into thinking that you are ok." She tried to avoid eye contact with me, but finally gave in.

"Ok. Well maybe I am a little pissed. I mean this has been our dream for six years! And how long have you and Noah been dating? Oh Yah six months! It should be me and you celebrating. But no you are going to ditch me so you can go and Fuck your boyfriend!" I just stood there in shock. She had never once blown up on me like this. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "You know what, it doesn't even matter. Go ahead. I'll just meet up with you tomorrow." With that she turned and left.

I knew she had always had a problem with me and Noah, and when he had said he was applying to Stanford as well something else changed. But the last couple of months had been good, if not amazing, and now this? I really just don't know what is going on. Noah came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be ok babe. Really… you know Rebecca can get a little jealous and over protective sometimes. Just give her some time to cool off and go and talk to her tomorrow." I turned to look at him. God I love this kid. He is absolutely the most amazing and considerate person I know, well second to my dad. Speaking of, Taylor is probably wondering where I'm at.

I pull out my phone and hit four on speed dial. He picked up after the third ring. "Ms. Grey is everything ok? I just saw Ms Miller run outside crying. I was scared something had happened to you. I almost went in there to check things out."

"Taylor, calm down I am perfectly fine. I'm going to call my dad and let him know the good news and then Im probably going to go over to Noah's house for a while. I'll call you as soon as I get off the phone with my dad and let you know what is going on."

Taylor simply responded with a, "Yes ma'am, and might I add congratulations." With that he hung up and I dialed two and my dad answered on the first ring.

"Christian Grey."

"Dad, seriously? You don't know it was me calling?"

"Haha, Sorry baby girl, it's a habit. What's going on?" Ok so I never told my parents about the letter I had received. They still thought that I was waiting for the news.

"Well a few days ago I received a really big letter from Stanford University and well I have been accepted!" I heard a scream come from the other end followed by some crying and finally my dad was back on the phone again.

"Im so proud of you baby! Come home and we will have a huge celebratory dinner." Oh no… he isn't going to like the next part.

"Well dad. I was actually invited over to Noah's house. His parents want to take me and him out to dinner. The already made reservations and everything." There was just silence on the other end and I could just picture my father running his hands through his hair in typical Christian Grey fashion.

"Phoebe, this is a night where you should be with family. Not running around and doing whatever with your boyfriend. Besides what right do his parents have throwing you a celebratory dinner?" I hadn't told him that Noah had also applied to Stanford.

"Well Dad, Noah was accepted as well." Silence once again. "Dad Im really sorry, but I already promised Noah's parents that I would be there, and you always told me that Grey's never break promises."

"Ok. Fine. Whatever. Just go, but you better be home by midnight, and don't think we wont be talking about this when we get home young lady."

"Ok thank you daddy! So Much! I love you. Oh an dcan you please call Taylor and let him know I wont be needing a ride home. Love you bye." With that me and Noah headed over to his parents house. I borrowed one of Noah's older sister's dresses for dinner and we headed with his parents to Rover's. It was a pleasant meal. I really like his parents, and they seem to like me. After the dinner, we headed back to Noah's. The moment we got into the house he drug me downstairs to his basement loft/ room. Once the door was shut and locked, I found myself against the wall, Noah's lips on mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to unbutton his shirt. He took me over to the bed and gently laid me down. He flipped me onto my stomach and slowly unzipped the dress and carefully taking it off, knowing all to well that if he ruined the dress his sister would kill him. Once the dress was off I was in just my underwear, seeing as the dress was too lowcut for even a strapless bra.

I sat up and saw the look of need in Noah's eyes. I pulled him down and kissed him before flipping us over so I was straddling him. I could feel his hardened dick pressing against my core through his jeans. I kissed down his chest, making sure to kiss every defined muscle in his abdomen. Finally I reached the top of his jeans. I undid the belt buckle and the button and in one swift motion removed both his pants and underwear. His "beast" as he likes to call it sprung free and I immediately took it into my hand rubbing up and down. He sucked in his breath as I took him into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip and then took him completely into my mouth and taking his balls in one hand. His hands went into my hair to help guide me up and down. Finally his breaths became shallow as he pulled me up to him. "Babe you need to stop, because if you don't I will come and I want to come inside you so badly. I shook me head and he flipped us over. He instantly removed my underwear and replaced them with his fingers. "God baby, you are so wet." With that he positioned himself at my entrance and thrust in. I let out a little cry of pain and pleasure. "Oh baby you are so tight." He began moving in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Please babe. I need you to fuck me faster." I told him. He obeyed and buried himself balls deap inside me. The room was filled with our cries and moans.

"Come for me baby. Please come for me." That was all he needed to say and I reached my climax. A few thrusts later and Noah was there as well. He collapsed on top of me and we just laid there for what seemed like hours. When we finally looked over at the clock It was 11:30! Shit I needed to go! I shake Noah to wake him up and we get dressed and head over to my house.

*End of Flash Back*

That almost seemed like a life time ago. Now we are here at the airport waiting for Noah and Becca to arrive so we can head out to California. This just all seems too good to be true!

* * *

**A/N: Again if you like or not please R&R. I take all feedback and constructive criticism into thought. I just want to make this story the best it can be and if I get enough reviewers i might just continue :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am such a horrible Author! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I thought with the holidays and everything I would have time and the drive to get up and write more... but sadly that wasn't the case and I feel really bad. So here is the second chapter. It is a little bit shorter, but I wanted to get something out there so you guys aren't left hanging :) I'm going to try my very very hardest to update at least twice before friday and from then on at least 2-3 times a week. Love you all! **

**P.S. I am looking for a Beta right now so if anyone is interested please let me know! (Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely FSG sadly :'( **

* * *

The plane ride was very uneventful, and as much as Noah pushed me I just did not feel right joining the "Mile High" club on my father's jet, let alone when he was on the jet. I mean it's not like it is a huge secret that me and Noah have sex, my dad just simply decides to believe it is not happening and in turn Noah gets to live. So I guess do "it" just a few feet away from my father would somewhat shatter whatever fantasy he has of his little innocent daughter, which would not be good for either of us.

When we touched down it took all I had not to scream of excitement. I was finally taking my first step out into the world where a last name didn't matter and I would then become my own person and built up my own name. Stanford was my starting place. I had all a girl could need and more.

The drive from the airport to campus seemed never ending, even though it was only thirty minutes. I honestly could not keep still in my seat. It didn't help that Noah kept rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. I had to keep giving him warning looks until he finally backed off with a squeeze of my hand. I looked over at Becca and to see her face as we pull up to the entrance of the dorm, but it was completely blank and emotionless. I really did not know what was going on with her lately. She has been acting weird for the past few months/

"What the hell id going on with you?" I leaned in and whispered so only she could here. An art we has perfected in the sixth grade.

"I honestly have no clue what your talking about. I'm as happy as a clam." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Especially now that we get to spend OUR special day, you know the one we have been dreaming about since we were in diapers, with him." She was looking straight at Noah as she said this. At this point I was so taken aback that it took me a few minutes to respond.

"What the hell is your problem with Noah? You have been against us getting together since the beginning, and just as I thought things might get better you say something like that! Now if this is a jealousy thing just tell me. I know you used to like him, but I thought you got over that when YOU told me to go for it after he asked me out. I love him, and he loves me, so I am sorry if it seems like our "special" day is ruined for you, but honestly its not just you and me anymore so you should really take out that stick that you have shoved way up your ass and try to actually enjoy yourself." By this point I was fuming and I wanted to stop before I said something I would regret. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When we finally pulled up to the dorms I thought I heard myself gasp at the beauty of the whole thing. Everything was just as I dreamed and more. All my anger I still had about Becca soon evaporated. I jumped out of the car and would have ran inside without a second thought if it wasn't for an all too familiar hand grasping mine and another strong and familiar hand on my shoulder. I look up to my left and see my dad and give him a quick reassuring smile, then reach down to squeeze the hand which fit perfectly into mine.

With the two most important men in my life at my side we walk into Stern Hall. My new home. The beginning of it all. My new life

Moving in took every person we had with us. Even my little sister found ways to help out. We had pretty much got everything in the dorm and the women began to decorate while the men sat down and had a drink. I was putting the finishing touches on my bed when I realized I left Ellie in the car. I quickly turned to Taylor to ask him for the keys. Everyone looked at me curiosly.

"Sweetheart why do you need to go down to the car? We got all the boxes." My dad asked puzzled.

"Well… um I forgot something and It wont feel like home without it." I say a little embarrassed.

"Well what did you forget? Taylor can probably go out and get it."

"Well its ok I can go get it." My dad looked at me nervously. "Dad I'm not seven anymore. I can run out to the car by myself. Ill be fine don't worry." He turned and nodded to Taylor and Taylor handed over the keys. I smiled at everyone before I skipped out the door and down the hall.

I reached into the back seat and grabbed the oversized elephant (yes I named my elephant Ellie… I wasn't very creative as a child) then shut and locked the door. I was inspecting the stuffed animal to make sure she had survived the trip okay when I walked into what felt like a brick wall. I would have fallen over if it wasn't for two very muscular arms wrapped around me. Once I came out of my little daze I looked up to see two of the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. It took me a minute to realize the eyes were talking to me and then to realized those eyes were connected to an even more beautiful specimen.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? Fuck should we call an ambulance. I don't think you hit your head but I'm not quite sure. Can you tell me you name? Hello? Hello?"

When I finally was able to speak all that came out was a combination of, " um,,,ya….um….um…"

He gave a slight chuckle and then slowly brought me back to my feet. "What is your name? I'm Kyle."

"I was finally able to connect my words and let out a very shaky, "I'm Phoe..." I was finally able to take in his appearance. A tight basic black t-shirt which showed off his ver defined chest, abdomen, and shoulders, gym shorts, and running shoes. I finally snapped out of the daze and looked up at him again. "Sorry… I'm Phoebe." I said with a smile I hope showed some form of confidence.

"It is really nice to meet you Phoebe."He smiled back at me and I thought I would faint. This man is Adonis. Sex on legs. "Are you a freshman?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Sophomore."

"Are you going for a run?" Where did that come from. I'm usually not this comfortable around strangers.

"Yes actually I am." He chuckled slightly. "Do you run?"

"Um.. Ya, I was actually planning on scoping out the campus later to look for good places to go running."

"That sounds cool, but if you ever want to have a nice peaceful run, the best places are off campus." He said with a smirk. "Actually I wouldn't mind showing you… If you would like?"

I smiled sheepishly at him and gave him an over flirtatious nod. "Sure that sounds great." I pulled out the pen that had been jabbing me in the butt the entire time we were moving and wrote down my number on his arm.

He gave me a quick nod and smiled. "Well I should really get going before it gets dark. I will give you a call later and we will work something out." I just nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. With that he put his headphones in and jogged past me giving a little wave and what I swore was a wink.

I was walking back to the dorm with the huge smile plastered on my face before I realize what was going on. I had a boyfriend and I was off flirting with some guy. Shit this was not good. What was I going to do when he calls later? Should I even go with him? Crap… nice job Phoebe. Nice job…

* * *

**A/N: So I know that was kind of a bad way to end this chapter, but I wasnt quite sure how she was going to react as she goes back to her family. So I need input guys. Do you think she should go hang out with Kyle or turn him down? **

**I love when you guys review and give me input. I'm the type of Author who loves to here and draw inspiration from what their readers ideas on what they would like to see happen. Any ideas used would be given full credit.**

**Also, I like to here how you think I am doing so far. What you like and dont like. I want to keep you all interested and for you all to continue to read so please please please read an review! Love you! Laters ;)**


	3. AN

**Ok so this is not an update but like I promised I will really try and have one or maybe two chapters up tomorrow if I get people to start reviewing! Any way I was really planning on writing today; however there was a cancellation and this lucky girl got her wisdom teeth pulled... SO like I was saying... Im going to really try and get at least one chapter up tomorrow, but**** I really want to here all of yours guys's opinions on whether or not she should go on the date with Kyle or not. ****So Please, please, please review and I will try my best to get that chapter (4) up for tomorrow. As for chapter 3 I'm thinking date night for Noah and Phoebe as well as some possible lemony goodness and more fallout with Becca so watch out for that tomorrow! And again please review on your ideas/opinions! I really do want to hear and it will ultimately help me out with the direction I send this because I have ideas for both I just want to know what you guys are wanting and to please you:) If you guys would like I will post a poll If that would be more convinient!**

**Love You all!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:So I promised an update today so here it is. Im really sorry it is so late! Today has been horrible and I was somewhat surprised I even found the time to work even through the pain. But here you go! I have started working on the next chapter but am still so unsure about whether or not she should go out with Noah or not. I really want your guys's input on this and I haven't had enough reviews to set me on the right track yet so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG :'(**

* * *

When I reached the door to my dorm I try to calm myself down because I knew there was going to be a shit storm on the other side of the door. I slowly turn the knob careful to remove the huge smile that was still on my face and slowly I walked in the door all eyes were on me. My dad was the first to speak.

"Hey Phoebe what took you so long? Everyone is starting to get hungry and we wanted to go get some lunch." This what not something I had expected at all. However I could tell there was some underlying concern. He had done well to hide it however.

"I'm... Um... Sorry." I said sheepishly. Now was not the right time to bring up bumping into Kyle. Not when I don't even know if I will ever see him again. " Well then let's go get lunch." I say enthusiastically but Becca gives me a curious look as I begin to head out the door.  
"Phe are you planning on taking that thing to breakfast?" Becca kind of chuckled as did everyone else.

"Oh I had totally forgotten I even had this in my arms. Um no I'm just going to set this down then we can go." I walk over to my bed and sit Elli up against my pillows. "And it is not a 'thing' her name is Ellie." I turn around and stick my tongue out at Becca like I was five.

Lunch didn't last very long, mostly because the boys practically inhaled their food, and my dad was trying his best to stay on schedule and get to the airport on time. It was a very tearful goodbye, but I'm just glad it's not that far of a plane ride from here to Seattle which means I can go home anytime and see everyone and vice versa. I know how hard it was on my parents when Teddy went into the military and they hardly get to talk to him, but it won't be like that. I promised I would call or Skype everyday, and they just let out little sobs. Even my dad and Taylor were crying.  
Wheb they left I felt as if the reality of the distance and the fact that I don't have my parents around anymore really set in. I turned to Becca and Noah and we all cried just a little.

"Babe, it's ok. You still have us and we will always be there for you." Noah kissed me softly on the lips. God I love this boy.

"Ya phoebs we are always here for you. Through thick and thin remember." A smile spread across my lips and I realized I still have a family here, and I always will.

"Thank you guys. That means so much to me. I love you both so much and I don't know what I would do without you too." We all embraced in a little group hug and stayed there for a minute. "Hey why don't we get dressed up and then go out to dinner in a few hours?" Noah shook his head eagerly and Becca just put her head down. I looked at her and gave her hand a squeeze, "the three of us Becs." She slowly looked up and smiled her Becca smile at me,and I knew she was back.

Our first night on campus was amazing. We went out to a nice dinner then were able to finally test out our top of the line (fake) and we got hammered. Noah decided to be the "responsible" one and only had two beers. With Noah's help we were able to get Becca into the living room area of the dorm and onto the couch before we took a break. By this time I had sobered up a little and needed some water. By the time I went into my room and came back with a bottle of water for the each of us Becca was passed out. Realizing we had an empty room I looked up at Noah with as much of a flirtatious smile that I could come up with, being as drunk as I was.

"Hey hot stuff." He looks up hopefully getting the hint. "Looks like I'm going to be all alone in this big room. Care to join me?"

"Phoebe... I don't know if that's a good idea." I don't know why he was so hesitant.  
"What's wrong? Don't you think I'm hot?" I replied a little pouty.

" Of course I do baby. It's not that at all I swear." He came over and embraced me kissing me on the head. "You are just drunk and I just wouldn't feel right taking advantage of the situation like that."

"Baby..." I got on my tip toes so I could whisper and nibble on his ear. "Please make love to me." With ech word I kissed down his jaw to his lips. "Please."

That was all the invitation he needed. He captured my lips with his and I moaned a little giving his tongue access. Within seconds we were in the room. He turned around and locked the door before throwing me up against it. He ran his hands down until they rested on the hem of my shirt before pulling it off in one swift motion. He repeated the same action with his shirt. He reached down to lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively. He takes me to the bed and lies me down. He kisses down further and further until he reaches my breasts he pulled each one out of the cup he takes the left one into his mouth and begins to massage the right one. He switches and gives the opposite equal care.  
When my pink mounds stand at attention he makes his way down my stomach stopping to swirl his tongue around my belly button then begins kissing until he teaches the top of my pants.  
He makes quick work in removing them and kisses up my leg. He slowly begins to rub my throbbing core.

"God babe you are always so wet." He says before quickly removing my underwear. He dips his head down and licks up my slit before nibbling on my bud. He looks back up at me. "Babe are you sure? We really don't have to do this tonight." I couldn't make out any words so I simply shook my head. He returned his attention to my throbbing core going to work with both his tongue then slipping one finger in.

He removed the finger and replaced it with his tongue. It took all I could not to scream his name so I stifled a moan instead. He thrusts two fingers in this time. Pushing them in and out at a steady pace.

"Please baby faster." He stuck another finger in thrusting harder and faster while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Come on baby come for me." He began sucking and fingering me harder and harder. I screamed my name as I found my release. He licked me clean before kissing back up to my lips. He kissed me hard on the lips and I took that as an opportunity to flip us over. I immediately went to his pants and just as a I was about to remove them there was a hard pounding on the door.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Quit fucking you boyfriend and unlock the god damn door before I hurl right out here in the living room! I crawled up to Noah and smiled at him. He seemed to get the hint that he was the only one that had clothing on and covered me up before letting Becca in. "Well it took you…" She stopped mid sentence and took a nice long look at the shirtless Noah. "Well hello there sexy." She said with a wink before running straight to the toilet.

Noah began laughing hysterically, but I couldn't quite find the humor in my roommate/best friend/sister ogling my boyfriend. Even if she was drunk. I looke up at Noah and said, "maybe you should go." I tried my best to hide my apparent jealousy.

"Oh come on babe, she is drunk."

"I know but I still think you should just go. Im really tired and it's not like we are going to do anything with her in here." He seemed to agree because he slowly made his way over to me and kissed me gently on the lips before turning to leave.

"Phoebe." He began when he was at the door. "I love you babe. Don't you ever forget that." I just smiled at him. "Oh and we will finish what we started. Don't worry." He said with a wink before closing the door and leaving.

* * *

**So what do you think? What was up with Becca? Was she just drunk or was it something more? I know it is a little short, but like I said before it is hard to find anytime to write when you are in so much pain. Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or monday. I have work sunday so if I do post on monday I might post two chapters, but that is all up to you. It is much easier to write when you have a clear view of what the readers want so please please please R&R! Give me all your thought. The good, the bad, and the ugly! **

**Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I know I haven't updated in a while but things have been just crazy. School started and I didn't have ANY time to write. On top of that I developed major writers block so I hope this kind of makes up for it. So on with the story!**

**p.s. my computer got hijacked by my family so I'm writing this 100% from my phone and I Hate it! So bare with me when it comes to grammar and spelling please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the FSG series but I do own the sexiness that is Kyle :)**

* * *

The rest of my night was spent tossing and turning due to the unpleasant images of Noah and Becca that kept popping into my mind. I know I am probably over reacting, but seriously even drunk who would do that? I just can't completely shake the feeling that I am missing something huge. Of course I could never bring it up with either of them. I would simply get the "your crazy" talk.

I finally decided to give up trying to sleep and went for a walk around the campus. I don't know the reason for the spontaneous walk to be quite honest. Maybe something deep down inside of me wanted to bump into Kyle.

I shook the thought knowing it could lead to trouble. And plus there is no way on gods green earth that that gorgeous specimen could even be remotely single.

Once I cooled down I headed back to my room. When I got inside I heard a beeping coming from the couch. Once I pin pointed the source I found that it was Becca's phone. There was a text message, but the name of the person simply said "my love" with a lot of hearts.

Hmm that's funny I never heard her mention anything about a boyfriend... Let alone someone this serious. So being the best friend that I am I decided to snoop. I wanted to make sure that this guy was ok. Maybe find out the identity of the guy who caught the attention of my best friend.

I opened the message and was confused at what I saw. The message read, "you need to be more careful! There have been way too many close calls and we can't be caught!" Who was this guy? And what can't they be caught doing? When did they meet up last night? She was with me the whole time... Well me and...

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I couldn't even comprehend what is going on. My best friend and who I thought was the love of my life? There is no way this could be happening.

Then out of know where, and I don't know if it was denial or what, I just started to burst out into a fit of laughs. I could very simply just be conjuring up some crazy scenario in my head. I mean I have no evidence and Becca would never ever do this to me. Would she? And what about him. He told me he loves me. I believed with all my heart that he was telling the truth but could I really just deny what is right in my face?

My head was pounding an I just needed to lie down and get my head off of this crazy figment of my imagination. But how will I be able to walk in there and look at that face. The face that could very easily be betraying me in the very worst way.

Deciding that I couldn't go in there just yet without chancing anything happening, I laid down and fell asleep on the couch in the living area.

A few hours later I was woken up to some hustle and bustle around the dorm. I had never met my other roommates and I didn't particularly want to meet them with morning breath and bed head, but shit happens so here goes nothing.

I sat up slowly and they both turned and looked at me realizing that I was awake.

"I'm so sorry we really didn't mean to wake you." The first one said. She was a tall, olive skinned, brunette, about 5'8" with a heart shaped face and big green eyes. She was thin and just all around gorgeous. I must have been staring because I had forgotten there was another one int the room.

"Yah um we heard your uh friends last night and thought you might be a little exhausted from having to deal with that so we were really trying to be quiet." The other one was the exact opposite of the first girl. Light skinned, beautiful blond hair, shorter, like 5'4". She had an oval face and bright blue eyes. She was stunning as well. If I had seen these two walking around campus I would have pegged them as snooty bitchy girls, but they were actually really nice. When I finally woke up I managed to speak.

"Um thanks really. I'm sorry you had to hear her last night." I was used to having to apologize for Becca's behavior. This definitely wasn't a first; however it may be the last. "I'm Phoebe." I cut off my last name just to be safe.

The brunette spoke first. " I'm Cheyenne Vasquez." She said with a smile.

The blonde quickly came over to join the little meet and greet. "And I'm Brittney Kingsly. I didn't catch you last name." Shit I was hoping it wouldn't come up.

"Um ya I didn't give it sorry. It's um Grey." They looked star struck almost instantaneously.

"You mean as in hunky CEO Christian Grey?" Brittney looked rather excited. She looked right over to Cheyenne and gave her a knowing look.

"That is one fine specimen right there. Even as an older man I would totally do him." I guess they forgot I was in the room because when they saw the terror in my face they quickly shut up.

"Um..." I couldn't quite get the words to come out. Sure I'm used to people ogling my dad but not directly to me. "So now that this is extremely awkward... Yes he is my dad. You actually missed him yesterday. He was here helping me move in." There eyes went wide.

"See Chey I told you I saw him. And you didn't believe me! And sorry Phoebe we kind of both have an innocent crush on your dad."

I couldn't help but laugh. That wasn't anything new to me so I kind of waves it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it really. However I don't get many people telling me they want to 'do' my father." I looked over at Cheyenne only to see her blush. "But I'm used to it don't worry." I gave them a reassuring smile. "So are you both freshman?" I wanted to get off the awkward subject of my family. As much as I loved them I wanted to get away from the name and be my own person.

"No we are sophomores." Brittney said in a cutesy voice. It hit me then that they may know Kyle then. considering they are in the same class. So without thinking I asked excitedly...

"Do you know a guy named Kyle?" They looked at me puzzled.

"Um Kyle what? Cuz Kyle is a pretty common name sweetie" Cheyenne giggle a little.

"Oh ya... Um I don't really know his last name. But um he is tall has brown hair. Gorgeous blue eyes, runs a lot I'm assuming." I saw realization cross over their face.

"You mean Kyle Johnson. Aka the hottest guy in the sophomore class." I blushed a bright crimson and just shook my head yes. "Well I don't know him personally but I see him around campus. All I know is he had a pretty serious girlfriend from high school but they broke up over the summer because she cheated on him with his brother. Well at least that's what I heard." Cheyenne seemed like the gossip of the dorm.

"Why do you ask anyhow?" Brittney asked quizzically.

"Well he is suppose to call me so he can show me the best spots around and off campus to run." I said hesitantly.

"So you have a date with the hottest guy on campus and you act as if it's no big deal?" Cheyenne looked dumbfounded.

"It's not a date. Besides I have a boyfriend." I said the last part a little shakey and a little more quietly. I guess they caught on not to ask because they didn't say anything after that.

The clearing of a throat behind me scared the crap out of me and I turned to see Becca. She looked at the girls and gave them the Becca dirty look that she was so good at. The one that says I don't know you but I know that I already don't like you. I was hesitant because I didn know how long she was standing there or how much of the conversation she had heard.

"Um hey Becca. This is Brittney and Cheyenne our roommates." She gave them a quick wave and then turned towards me.

"Have you seen my phone Phoebs?" That one question reminded me of every theory that had bubbled into my head earlier today.

"Um yes... Here you go." I handed over the phone hesitantly. "Oh and your 'boyfriend' I guess was really trying to get ahold of you last night." She went still and the color left her face. That was all the confirmation I needed buried was still planning on catching them somehow or another. Just then my phone buzzed. It was an unknown California number.

"Hello?" I was taken aback by the smooth sexy voice that came over the phone.

"Hey Phoebe it's Kyle." My eyes lit up.

"Hey Kyle!" All three girls were looking right at me. Cheyenne and Brittney mouthing for me to put it on speaker. So I obliged.

"Hey. So I was planning on going on a run in an hour or so and was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I looked at Chey and Britt and they were shaking their heads like crazy telling me to go for it. It was just a run. Not even a date. Then I looked at Becca. She was shaking her head no.

"Um one sec Kyle let me check my calendar." I put it on mute so he couldn't hear us talk. I looked right at Becca.

"Noah will be pissed if he finds out about this!"

"Why? It's not a date. We are just going for a run. Besides how is he going to find out? I'm not going to tell him since there is nothing to tell." I knew She would tell him and when she did it would confirm my suspicions. So I went back to talk to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle! So it looks like I'm free! Why don't you meet me outside the dorms in an hour. And maybe afterwards we can get a protien smoothie and talk?" I said the last part a little flirtatiously.

"Um yah that sounds like a plan. See you in an hour!" I thought I heard excitement in his voice but I could be wrong. All I know is I was excited for this "sort of date" with this hunk of a man.

* * *

**A/N: so I've ahead some reviews but I would love more! What do you think so far? Let me know :) please r&r and I will try and get the next chapter up really really soon!**


	6. AN: Update!

**A/N: hey guys so I know I have been completely MIA for like the past month or two and I feel really bad about that. Please dont lose hope in me because I have truly had a lot going on right now. Between college decisions, work, and school I have barely found time for myself. Unfortunately all of this stress has caused tremendous writers block for me in this upcoming chapter. I would look at the story every single day trying to figure out where I wamt to go from here. There have been drafts that I would type up amd then delete. However, I believe that I am now on the right track for this story. I just finished a huge chunk of the next chapter and am goimg to finifh this one and hopefully the next one by friday. I am keeping a very strict deadline for this amd hopefully I wont let you down,. I would love to see some support from my readers as well as hear any ideas they have as well as their opinions. My writing lives and breathes on how you guys feel about the story . So please feel free to voice your opinions because I would love to hear them.**

**Love always,**

**Eryne**


	7. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter that I promised. I hope you like it and don't want to kill me for the late update. I know I promised the "date" for this chapter, but I'm putting it off until the next one so enjoy!**

* * *

I took a look around the room at the awestruck faces that were my roommates.

"I Can-Not Be-Lieve that you are actually going to hang out with Kyle Johnson!" Cheyenne squealed. I simply laughed as if it were nothing, but deep down my inner goddess was doing a little happy dance.

"It's not really a big deal guys. I mean really it is just two people going for a run and then getting some smoothies after." I said nonchalantly with a little shrug. They just sat there and gave me a knowing look. "Ok, I am a little happy to have someone be able to show me around campus, but really that is all." My inner goddess was doing a happy dance like it was her birthday.

"Uh-huh sure Phoebe 'just a run', keep telling yourself that… maybe you will actually start to believe it." Brittney gave me a wink. It's like she could see right through me. I tried to mentally tell my inner goddess to calm down a little before she burst out of me; however that wasn't working too well. It was evident from the heat coming from my face that I knew would be displayed like a bright red billboard on my face. So I did the logical thing and tried to get out of the room before anyone noticed.

"Hey where are you going?" Cheyenne asked.

"Um well considering I look like a bum I think it would be best to take a quick shower and tame this mess I call hair." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh but I thought it was just a run?" She said with a little giggle. "Or are you planning on getting all hot and sweaty another way?" The blush that was already burning on my cheeks got even hotter. Just the thought of Kyle like that turned me on a little.

"Psh. I don't know what you are talking about. Besides like I said before… I have a boyfriend who I love very very much." I said the last part and looked straight at Becca hoping to see any form of reaction. Sadly there was nothing. Maybe a faint smile, but I couldn't be sure. With that I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and stepped in.

When I got out of the shower, I began to dig through my closet looking for my running gear. I didn't even hear anyone come into the room, so naturally I was startled when Becca spoke behind me.

"I can't believe you are actually going to hang out with this guy." Ok she has no right to say shit right now but I couldn't very well let in that I knew anything just yet.

"Why do you even care? It's just a run. It's not like we are going out for a romantic dinner for two? Besides Noah hates recreational running so maybe it's a good thing that I have a running buddy." I smiled a little when I said running buddy but quickly erased it from my face and hoped Becca didn't see.

"You do remember what happened last time Noah saw a guy even look at you right?" She had a point. Noah was... Over protective to put it nicely. I do remember the time Becca was talking about, because it caused me a bruised tailbone and my night spent in the reception area of the police station.

It was our first school dance as an official couple. We decided to go out to eat beforehand. When we arrived at the restaurant Noah dropped me off in front of the restaurant so we could be seated at our table. As I was seated at our big table, I was suddenly approached by some kid I had seen around school. I had never talked to him before, but I had heard from multiple people that he had a massive, bordering on obsessive, crush on me. Deciding to be polite, I looked at him and gave him a small smile. " Hello." And then went back to the menu that the waiter had presented me.

"You know," The deep sound of his voice made me jump slightly and I looked back up at him inquisitively, "a pretty girl like you should not be sitting alone." He continued and I tried to contain my laughter as he tried to flirt with me.

Trying to be polite as possible I looked him in the eyes and smiled sweetly. " Well thanks for the compliment, but as you can see the table is set for eight so I'm sure I won't be alone for long." As if on cue Noah walked into the room and smiled as he saw me. "In fact, there is my boyfriend now." I saw his face drop at the word boyfriend. I feel bad to crush his spirits, but I couldn't just lead him on.

Noah come up to the table and pulled out the seat next to me. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the cheek, no doubt trying to build brownie points so he could get lucky later on tonight, but I was still hesitant on that. When he noticed the kid from our school, Noah kind of sized him up before sitting down. " Who is your friend babe?" He said as he put a protective arm around me.

"Um… this is…um" I looked up at the boy from school questioningly. I had never heard his real name and the name my friends used for him would not be acceptable at this point in time.

"Joseph. My name is Joseph." He sounded almost irritated, like I was supposed to remember his name even though this is the first time we have spoken ever.

"Well Joseph, what were you and my lovely girlfriend talking about?" Noah's arm got a little bit tighter on my shoulders.

"Well I was just coming over here to tell her how beautiful she is, and at the time she was alone so I was going to keep her company, because apparently you are unreliable in that area." The last part was not suppose to be heard by Noah, but unfortunately was.

"What did you just say?" Oh shit. This did not look like it was going in the best direction.

"Noah," His grip became firmer on my arm. "Baby. Baby! Knock it off! It really isn't worth it. Ow that hurts." He seemed to snap out of his state of mind, because his grip loosened and he looked down at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to hurt you," he said sweetly, "but I was just simply asking Joseph to repeat the last part of his sentence." He looked Joseph straight in the eye as she spoke.

I was half expecting Joseph to stand down, but no, he stood his ground. He looked Noah right in the eye and stood just a little bit straighter. "I said, that you probably are not much company, and really Phoebe," I looked up at him in surprise at the mention if my name,"you really should keep better company. You deserve much betterthan this peabrain moron you call a boyfriend." My jaw dropped as he spoke. This kid did not know what he was getting into. Noah has a really short temper and it wasn't about to be wasted on this kid. I put my hand on Noah's knee trying to calm him down, but that wasn't going to cut it, and before I knew it Noah was up, out of his seat, and in Josephs face.

"You better stay the hell away from my girl, and next time maybe rethink how you talk to me."

"Or you are going to do what exactly?" This kid just didn't know when to stop. Before I could react, Noah's fist was flying towards Joseph. When his fist connected with Joseph's face, it made a sick cracking noise. All of a sudden security had surrounded the boys, dragging Noah away, and checking on Joseph, who had a broken nose.

The restaurant had banned Noah from ever going back, and probably would have banned me as well if it weren't for my last name. I had to follow the police car to the station where I waited for hours before I could post his bail. Needless to say, he did not get lucky that night, in fact he got the silent treatment for the next three days before he realized he would need more than an apology to get back into my good graces.

I looked back at Becca with a hostile glare, "That is why we are not going to tell him right?" I didn't even look up at her for her answer. I knew she was going to tell him. It would be the perfect excuse to tell him to break up with me.

I quickly went back to looking for clothes, and found my hot pink sports bra and running caprise. I quickly stripped, not caring about Becca considering she has seen me naked more times them I can count, and slipped on the other clothes. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and applied the slightest bit of lip gloss. I looked in the mirror happy that I wasn't one of those girls who puts excessive amounts of makeup on, and could easily work the natural look.

When I exited my room and entered the living area I saw my roommates sitting down watching Downton Abby and Becca was sitting at the table eating her cereal. As I stepped into the room all eyes went to me. I looked over at Becca and saw her mouth wide open.

"Damn girl if he doesn't make a move with you looking like that then I have lost all faith in mankind." Everyone looked at Cheyenne for a second before they started busting up laughing. Well everyone that is except Becca.

"Wow Phoebe, don't you think you will send him the wrong message wearing that." I was beyond kissed off at this moment in time.

"No I don't think I'm sending him any god damn message besides lets go for a run, which is what we are fucking going to do. If you haven't forgotten I have a boyfriend who goes to school here so it would be pretty stupid of me to they and cheat on him right under his nose, don't you think?" I emphasized the last part and looked right at her. She simply avoided my glare and went back to eating her cereal. I was about to go back into my bedroom when my phone started vibrating. Without looking at caller ID I pick it up. "Hello?" I was still pissed off and it showed in my voice.

"Hey it's Kyle. Is everything ok?" a sense of relief washed over me as I heard his voice.

"Ya, sorry. I'm fine. What's up?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Well I actually got here a few minutes early and wanted to know if you were ready to go. I can wait if you still need a few minutes."

"No, no, no," I said a little too quickly, "Ill be right down." I told him before I hung up the phone and walk right out the front door without saying a word to Becca... As I reached the first floor I had to stop myself from running to the front door.

When I opened the door I was met with the most beautiful specimen I had ever seen. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had on some running shorts that hung a little low on his hips, just barely showing signs of a well defined v. I don't know how long I stood there and stared before I finally heard him speak.

"Hey Phoebes are you ready?" I just looked at him and shook my head.

"More than you know." I said a little flirtatiously and was met with a huge 1000 watt smile. Oh I could get used to seeing that.

* * *

**Whew glad that one is done! Im sorry for leaving you guys hanging with the cliffy but I promise a new chapter, by friday, maybe two if you guys are good and R&R! So next chapter is for sure the date and a little twist. So please read and review so I can get a feel about how you all are feeling about the story, and tell your friends and people you know to check out the story!**

**Love You All!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guys so i know I haven't updated in a while, and that is mostly because school really kicked my butt the last few months! But guess what? That's right I have officially graduated and am out for the summer! Which means quite a bit of my attention will be turned to writing! I might start a second story, but we will see how this one goes first.**

**Also I am looking for a BETA so if anyone is interested please contact me and we can work something out!**

**Well, without further adieu, I give you chapter 6 of TBTE! Please enjoy and remember to R&R! The more you review the quicker I update! and please share my story with others! And dont forget feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to FSG; however I do own Kyle and his yumminess!**

* * *

I really needed the time that I spent with Kyle. I hadn't realized how much stress I had built up in the past twenty-four hours until I was able to run it all off. It was fun to be able to talk to someone new and to get to know them on a friendlier level. It was even more amazing to finally have a guy that I can call a friend without any strings attached. I mean sure he is drop dead gorgeous, but really, the last thing I need right now is to get out of a relationship and jump into the arms of another guy.

We had gone on a fairly easy five mile run around campus. He showed me the various buildings that would house my classes for the next four years, and even showed me the Intro to Psychology class that we had together the next semester. I was having a really good time for the first time in forever. I hadn't realized what it would feel like to be care free and by myself for once, since my life back home consisted of Becca and Noah.

I hadn't even realized I was day dreaming until Kyle started laughing at me. We were sitting down at a smoothie place just off of campus and I couldn't even recall how I had gotten here.

"Dang Phoebs, I know I'm hot, but really there is no need to stare…" Kyle blurted out jokingly, giving me a little wink. I shook it off and brought myself back to reality before I spoke

"I'm so sorry, sometimes I just space, and there has been quite a bit on my mind since the last time that you saw me, so it felt amazing to be able to get out and just run." I admitted blushing bright red as he gave me a quizzical look.

"Aw… so you weren't staring at my fine body," he laughed.

"As hot as you look all glistening and such with your nice six-pack, I have to admit I was not checking you out." I look him straight in the eye and smile.

"Well what on earth could draw your attention away from me?"

"Like I said, there is just a lot on my mind, and I'm sure when I get back to my dorm there will be a shit storm headed my way." I liked flirting with Kyle. It was so care free, and I don't know what it is about him, but I can really just tell him anything.

"What's on your mind? Maybe I can help, you know, a fresh perspective is always helpful." I was stunned by how truly interested he was in hearing about my screwed up life. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts and then like word vomit it just came spilling out of my mouth.

"I'm almost positive that my boyfriend is and has been cheating on me with my roommate/ best friend." As soon as it was out it was like this huge wave of relief came crashing over me. I could finally breathe. My emotions went haywire and before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably. Everything felt so real now that it was all out in the open.

What was I going to do? This was a question I had not yet asked myself. The two people I felt like I could trust most in this world have betrayed me. This was new to me. My dad being the usual overprotective Christian Grey, always surrounded me with only the most trustful people in his life, and in doing that taught me who I should surround myself with when I am out on my own. So how could I have been so easily deceived? All these questions kept stirring up my uncontrollable emotions. I couldn't handle it anymore and I felt like I was broken.

I had never felt so alone and cold, and in a single instant that feeling was gone. Warm arms engulfed me and held me close as an inviting voice told me everything will be ok. Words that if said by anyone else would have been rejected by my own mind, but hearing from him somehow made it ok and somehow made me feel better. I clung onto him like my life depended on it, and then I felt myself being lifted from my seat, strong arms holding me close to a bare chest. It felt like home; and then, I let myself go.

The next thing I remember is waking up in an unknown bed. Freaking out a little I jump up and start to take in my surroundings. This is definitely a dorm here on campus, but it is very different from mine. It's a little more cramped and a little less tidy. There was only one bed instead of two, and there were posters cluttering the walls. I tried think of the last thing I could remember and kept going back to the smoothie shop. The arms, the chest. Shit did I sleep with Kyle? That was the last thing I could handle right now.

All of a sudden the door opens and Kyle walks in carrying a big platter of pancakes. I jump in surprise at his entrance and hurriedly try to make my way out of the dorm, all the while mumbling something about a mistake and how it shouldn't have happened. Realization quickly washes away the confusion that was previously evident on Kyle's face, and he quickly moves to block the door.

"Hey Phoebs calm down." Calm down? How the hell was I suppose to calm down? I try to get around him but he very swiftly grabs me and sets me down on the bed. "Phoebe! Get a hold of yourself!" I snap out of my daze and look up at him. After realizing he had my attention he began to speak. "He calm down, nothing happened. You freaked out at the smoothie bar and passed out. I brought you back here so you could rest, and I made you pancakes, because they always make me feel better." He says the last part with a smirk. Relief washes over my body and all I can do is melt into his light embrace which quickly tightens around me. "Everything will be ok Phoebs. You will get through this."

I look up directly into his ocean blue eyes. "How do you know? I have never been through this before. I don't know what to do!" Tears start to fall. "It would have been one thing for Noah to do something like this. I have only known him for a little over six months, but Becca! She is my best friend. My rock, now I have no one." I said the last part mostly to myself but I could have sworn I heard Kyle answer under his breath, "you have me"

I lean in closer to him. "Why are you being so good to me?" I ask not wanting to look up.

"What do you mean?" There was almost a hint of shock in his voice.

"I mean, why are you being so nice? I mean, you have only known me for what, Twenty-four hours? And yet you are acting as if you have known me for years." I pulled away slightly, and I was waiting for his reaction. To tell me to get out because I was right but it never came. Instead he turned me so I was facing him and looked me straight in my eyes.

"Believe me when I say if it was anyone but you, I would not be this generous. I honestly don't know what it is about you Phoebe Grey, but you have opened up a side in me that I haven't seen in a while. I don't like to get close to people, especially women, but with you it is different. I can talk to you in ways I can't with anyone else. Sure I have only known you for a day but in that day, you have learned so much more about me than people who have known me for months know. I think I realized it when I first saw you on the ground after you ran into me." He stopped to look at me, probably to gather my reaction to his confession. I honestly don't know what my face said, but I knew he was being genuine.

"Phoebe, honestly you are unlike any girl I have ever met, and it pains me to see what this douche is doing to you. And then I find myself thinking of how I could do so much better." My eyes shoot up to meet his.

"I'm sorry Kyle but I can't. You are such a sweet guy, but this thing with Noah has scared me." A look of understanding spread across his face.

"Of course Phoebe, I understand, but I also know that I need you in my life," I keep eye contact with him, always wondering what he will say next, "and if that means that we have to stay friends for right now, I am willing to do that. But I want you to know that whenever you're ready I will be here; however until then, I will always be here for you as a friend. Someone that you can tell anything to. Someone you can truly trust." I look up and smile at him. Trust, a word thrown around so freely that you have to wonder if it is believable any longer.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Yes, No, Maybe so? Please let me know your feelings! **

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 7

**So there is literally no other excuse as to why I have left you all hanging for so long! Please do not think I have abandoned you, because i promise with all of my heart that I haven't. Between work as well as getting ready to leave for college and all the fun stuff that includes... I have had basically no motivation to go anywhere near a computer. I am dead serious. It was until yesterday when I finally took out my laptop and startedd typing that I realized what a stress reliever writing has been.**

**So here we go! Chapter 7 of TBoTE!**

* * *

The walk back to my dorm was extremely long. I had an idea of what would be awaiting me when I arrived; however, I still wasn't sure how I was going to handle the situation. I mean who really knows how they are going to confront the one person you truly trusted, and the man you have thought about marrying one day, about cheating on you, with each other? Just thinking about it was giving me a headache. Thinking about it now, I should have taken Kyle's offer to stay the night, but that was only going to postpone the inevitable.

I don't know what it was but I had a feeling that I should probably check my phone. It had been shut off since Kyle and I had sat down for smoothies after our run. When it finally turned completely on, the screen quickly filled up with missed calls, text messages, and emails. Most of which were from Noah and Becca, of course.

Unlocking my phone, I go to the text messages. One after the other I read. The texts from Becca coincide with the ones from Noah. They were obviously together, which means she did in fact call him. Although the idea infuriated me, it gave me at least some evidence to be able to finally be able to prove what has been going on between them isn't all in my head.

I simply delete the texts and don't even bother with the voicemail. When I enter my building I take a deep breath and start forward. I know this is going to be extremely difficult, and there is going to be a lot of yelling, but it needs to be done. I cant sit around being naïve Phoebe any longer. With that, I come up to my door. Again I take a deep breath as I turn the knob, and stepping into possibly the worst night of my life.

When I entered the common room, everything was extremely quiet. Chey and Brit were nowhere to be found. I automatically assumed they had just gone out for another night of partying. I reached for the knob that would take me into my bedroom and before I could turn the knob the door swung open. In the door way stood a very pissed off Noah. It took all I had not to break down and start screaming at him then and there. I needed something from him to confirm my suspicions or else he would simply tell me I was delusional and had no proof.

I pushed past him and into my room to see a very smug Becca trying her hardest to not smile. I turn to Noah realizing I could not contain myself if I had to continue to look at her.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here? And what is the matter?" I decided to play coy and see where that got me.

"What am I doing here? You have got to be fucking kidding me right now Phoebe! You got out with some strange guy without telling me and you expect me to be okay and calm about things?" I just stood there before turning around to address my "best friend."

"I'm guessing you're the one that told him?" She just sat on her bed with the same look. "Okay Becca whatever, just answer me one question. You knew that this was just a run between friends, and you know how jealous Noah get, so why tell him when you know it would blow up for no reason what so ever?" Again she just sat there. "Shit Becca, are you a fucking mute or something? I would think our friendship meant more than this." Obviously something snapped, because within 0.5 seconds she was in my face, and she was pissed.

"Our friendship, really Becca? When in the last seven months has our friendship meant anything to you?" I could not believe she was turning this around on me.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. I have been more than a loyal friend to you. You were like a sister to me. I loved you!"

"Loved me my ass. Explain to me how dating the guy I was in love with, then blowing me off for him all the time, and then blowing me off for another guy you hardly even know is loving me. Because I really do not see it." Got her.

"You were in love with? Don't you mean are?" I look at them both and a look of shock crosses there face, before realization sets in. "Yah, I know about all the shit that has been going on between you two. You really should learn that maybe texting each other is not the best way to hide a secret relationship. Especially when the girl you are cheating on is best friends with the girl you are cheating with." I say the last part directly at Noah. Everyone stays completely silent, and it is too much. I break and the tears begin to stream down my face. "How could you? I loved you. I gave myself to you completely, and you told me you loved me and only me. You were suppose to be it. You were it for me, and then you go and do this shit!"

"Baby I-" I stopped him before he could say anymore.

"I deserve an answer. How long?" He looked down and then right into my eyes as tears fell down his cheek. It was Becca who finally spoke.

"Four months Phoebe. Is that what you want to know? You thought you had it all didn't you. You thought that everyone would just fall at your feet and be yours. Well guess what? Your not perfect. You lost this time. He chose me over you and the only reason he stayed with you is because he felt sorry for you." Before I knew what I was doing a I heard a loud smack and then felt a stinging in my palm.

"You need to get the fuck out. Right now. Both of you!" When no one moved I all but screamed. "Get the hell out!"

"Phoebs, please baby can we just talk about this?" His face told me he was devastated, and he was paying no attention to my former best friend. "Please baby I do love you. Maybe I screwed up but just let me make it up to you. Please baby." I look at Becca who has shock plastered on her face and then turn back to Noah.

"I really don't have anymore to say to you. You really need to leave. We are through and I want nothing more to do with you right now. Maybe in the future I can learn to forgive, but right now I want nothing to do with you." Defeated he finally turns and leaves. I finally turn my complete attention to Becca. "You need to leave as well." She looks up at me and gives me another smug look.

"You cannot tell me to leave. This is my room too, or have you forgotten that fact being completely absorbed in yourself?"

"Becca I'm really not in the mood to go there right now. And must I remind you that it is my father who is funding your college right now, as well as paying for this room so now if you will please leave, because in about two minutes this will no longer be your room after I talk to my father and let him know what is going on." She was speechless, which was something new. And then she just got up and headed towards the door.

"You know what Phoebe, I hope you realize that daddy is not always going to be there to bail you out and that one day you will fall off that pedestal you so love to stand on and look down on all of us lower people." With that she left and I collapsed on the floor.

After a few minutes of a pity party, I finally reached for my phone and dialed my fathers number. After only two rings he picked up, "Baby, I don't know how im going to be able to stand being away from you if you call every twelve hours."

"Daddy?" He could tell by the tone in my voice that something was wrong.

"Phoebe what happened?" I couldn't help but break down and cry. My dad was always my rock and I know he would always be there for me.

"Daddy it's about Noah… and Becca."

"I'm not really following right now. Did he breakup with you?"

"not really."

"Then what happened?"

I spent the next forty-five minutes attempting to tell him everything that happened through all the tears. When I was done I felt a lot better, like most talks with my dad. He let me know that Becca would be relocated to a different room by the morning. After I got off the phone with my dad I needed to hear a friendly voice. After a few rings his velvety voice came over the phone.

"Phoebe, is everything okay?"

"Hi Kyle. I just needed to hear a friendly voice right now. I'm sorry I know it's kind of late so I will let you go if you need to."

"No, no its fine. What's going on? Did you talk to Becca and Noah?" Just hearing their names choked me up a little.

"Yah, I did." The sadness was evident in my voice.

"Phoebe, don't cry. I'll be right there!" And then the line went dead.

I just broke down and in what felt like seconds I felt strong arms wrap around me. I cried into his shoulder until there were no tears, and then I finally looked into the sea of blue that were his eyes. It's weird to think that I had only know him for a couple of days, and already I felt more comfortable in his arms than I had ever felt in any of my past relationships, and we were just friends. When I looked into his eyes I saw a kindness that touched my heart. I knew in that moment that I could tell him anything.

"Why are you so perfect?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. His laugh echoed throughout the room and I swear I could listen to that sound forever. The best part was he didn't even respond to my little comment. Instead he looked deep into my eyes, and I saw how much he cared.

"Are you ok?" The sincerity of the question rang in my ears. I looked away.

"No." I answered honestly. "However, I feel much better now that you are here."

"Is there anything I can do to help get your mind off of the situation?"

This sentence shocked me. Did he really think I was that easy? I just wasn't ready for anything to happen at that point, and I had already told him that.

"Look Kyle, I literally just broke up with my boyfriend. Im not the kind of person that goes looking for a rebound." I looked at him mustering all the strength I could to back my words.

* * *

**I know... Im sure Im getting evil glares right now! Just wait... please! **

**And as always, I love me some reviews, so if my lovely readers can find it in there heart to write a quick review, I would love to hear what I have done right as well as what I have done wrong; most importantly if you have any ideas at all about the story, please feel free to PM me them. I love to see what your creative minds have thought up, because, although I do have a plan for this story, I am only one perspective and I love seeing things from other peoples points of view in order to improve upon the story as a whole!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the cliffie last chapter. No Kyle is not a bad guy, yes this explains it. So this is just a little bit of fluff between Kyle and Phoebe. Oh and by the way I just got a new computer Saturday for my birthday, so that means I wont have to deal with my other one that kept giving me problems. That is good for you because I plan on updating more frequently now!**

**P.s. I am still looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested please PM me and we will set something up!**

**Disclaimer: I own None of the characters accosiated with FSG (sadly)**

* * *

Kyles face mirrored the same shock that I know had just been on my face. After shaking off the shock he reached for my hands ignoring the fact that I flinched oh so slightly.

"Phoebe I would never think you to be that type of girl. I already told you that I care for you more than I should after only knowing you for what… twelve hours?" I chuckled slightly and nodded. Never once breaking contact with those gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm serious Phoebe, I hope this develops to become more, no matter if I have to wait, but for right now I'm here as your friend and when I say lets do something fun, I mean eating junk food and watching a movie or something like that."

I'm sure my face went a nice crimson color as embarrassment for the accusation became evident on my face. I gave his hands a squeezed and he pulled me in for another hug. I let myself completely relax as I, for once in the last two days, felt completely comfortable in the afms of a guy I knew would take care of me.

Kyle pulled back first, and I was slightly disappointed. However, his smile instantly brightened up my mood.

"So why don't we try this again?" I nodded slightly. "So, how are you feeling?"

This time I knew when I answered I could trust my voice and the words that would come out of my mouth.

"I'm not great but better." I said truthfully.

"Well let's get that better up to great," he said and gave me a little wink. "How about you look on Netflix and see if there is a movie that sounds good, and I will run to that convenience store across the street and get something to drink for the both of us and some chips and candy." My face lit up at the though of pigging out for the night.

"That actually sounds wonderful. Any preference for the movie?"

A little smirk came across his face.

"Surprise me." He said with a wink. "How about you? Any preference on drink and candy." I chuckled slightly.

"Surprise me." I say and stick my tongue out, making us both laugh.

When he left I stood up and changed, just realizing I was in the same running clothes from earlier… I pulled on an oversized concert t-shirt and some soffee shorts and crawled onto the bed before turning on the T.V. and began browsing the movies.

I got to the 'Action & Adventures' category and was flipping through when I found the perfect movie. I was one of my favorite movies of all time. I had just gotten it started when I heard a knock on my door. I jumped off the bed and opened the door to help Kyle with the food. When he came in the room he looked at the T.V. before dumping everything on the bed.

"What did you choose?" He asked before walking over and sitting on Becca's bed. The thought of my ex-bestfriend made me cringe a little, but not enough for Kyle to notice. I answered him after I recovered.

"Only like the best movie ever made." I say in a very obnoxious girl voice. A look of shock and what seemed like agony crossed over his face.

"Oh god please don't tell me we are watching clueless or some chick-flick like that." He groaned. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Do I look like the type of girl who would think Clueless is a good movie? I mean I enjoy the occasional Nicholas Sparks movies but other than that, I have enough drama in my life." I say jokingly. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok then what are we watching?" He says as he opens up the potato chips and tosses me a XXX Vitamin Water and a pack of Nerds.

Seriously where did I find this guy! I didn't even tell him I liked this and these are what he picks. I smile a 1000 watt smile at him and when he looks back up at me he couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Well you only guessed my favorite candy and drink!" I chuckled.

"Oh, haha, I wouldn't say guessed. Im just a little observant. I noticed the two empty Vitamin Waters on your nightstand, and I remember you saying something earlier when we were talking about loving to watch movies with your dad and eating Nerds." This caused me to smile even bigger.

"Well thank you. It feels nice to have a guy actually pay attention to me." There was a long but not awkward silence that sat between us. After about another minute Kyle broke the silence.

"So what movie did you choose?"

"I hope you like Tom Cruise because I am in the mood to watch Top Gun." I say and eye him wearily. Then it was his turn to smile.

"That sounds awesome. I love that movie, and you are probably the first girl who I don't have to force to watch it." He sounded very excited. I simply laughed and pulled the covers over my lap to start the movie.

He stayed on Beccas bed when the movie started and I thought it was sweet that he didn't want to push anything, but while it wasn't particularly awkward, every time I looked over at him, I couldn't help thinking about her, so about five minutes into the movie I paused it getting a little 'hey' from his part.

"Well your hogging the chips all the way over there." Apparently he didn't get the hint because he just simply held them out for me to take. I just shook my head and patted the spot next to me where I was leaned against the wall on my bed. "Just come sit over here."

"Are you sure?" He asked kind of uneasily. I just nodded my head.

"Yah, I trust you to be a perfect gentleman." I gave him a small smile.

"Of course my lady." He smirked before getting up and coming over to sit onmy bed. I lifted the blakets and he slid under them and put the chips between us.

We sat like that comfortably for about forty-five minutes before I realized how exhausted I was. I leaned my head on Kyle's shoulder and he kind of hesitated before he reached to move the chips, and then moved his arm around me so I could cuddle into his side. There was no awkwardness, and he was a gentleman about the entire situation.

I guess I must have dozed of sometime during the movie, because a little while later I felt Kyle shifting a little. I wrapped my arms around him half-consciously. His voice sounded a little groggy, rough, and definitely sexy.

"Phoebs, we fell asleep," he said trying to untangle my arms with very little effort or success. I glanced over at the clock, it read 3 o'clock. "I should probably get home." My reaction was instant. My head snapped up and my arms tightened slightly around his torso.

"You should just stay." I say innocently. "I mean it's three in the morning and… and… I trust you enough." He just looked down at me with unsure eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. All I could do was nod. "Well then maybe I should sleep on the other bed."

"No!" I said a little too quickly. He looked at me questionably. "I mean, that was the few hours I have slept since I have gotten here. I told you that I trusted you, so could you just stay here and hold me tonight?" The words came out as a pleading whisper. He nodded and then stood up. The frown evident on my face.

"I'm just going to take off my shirt is that okay?" I nodded and he took off his shirt and walked back over to the bed.

I laid down and scoot as close to the wall as possible. He got under the covers and laid down before gabbing me and pulling me towards him. I rested my head on his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat and slowly drifted to sleep. Before sleep completely consumed me I could have sworn I heard Kyle say something along the lines of "I will always protect you." I slept with a smile on my face and had the best night of sleep in a very long time.

* * *

**SO questions, comments, concerns? Hit that little button and review! Again suggestions are welcome! How a I doing? I am planning on letting there friendship bloom and then they will possibly get together for those of you wondering. It will be a very close friendship... Obviously. Drama next chapter, so stay tuned!**


End file.
